1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, a non-transitory recording medium, and a projection device, which control display of information provided to an occupant of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a drive support system that prevents overspeed by acquiring speed limit information of a road where a vehicle travels using an image, such as a traffic sign acquired by an in-vehicle camera, and conveying the acquired speed limit information to an occupant has been promoted in recent years. Such a drive support system is disclosed in for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187166, which is hereinafter referred to as the conventional art.
In the conventional art, the speed limit of a lane where a vehicle travels, which is hereinafter referred to as the travel lane, is identified and an image that indicates the identified speed limit is superimposed on a map image, and the resultant is displayed on a display medium. Further in the conventional art, the speed limit of an adjacent lane, which is a lane adjacent to the travel lane, is identified and an image that indicates the identified speed limit of the adjacent lane is superimposed on a map image, and the resultant is displayed on the display medium. Accordingly, the driver of the vehicle can be informed of the speed limit of each lane.